


Oh, Daddy...

by EternalWhiteRose, Shirai_Phoenix



Category: Free!
Genre: 50 Off reference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Backstroke for days, Bartender Sousuke, Blow Jobs, College Student Makoto, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Yaoi, but he's sober enough to consent, slight praise kink, slightly buzzed Makoto, which you should totally watch bee-tee-dubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWhiteRose/pseuds/EternalWhiteRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirai_Phoenix/pseuds/Shirai_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa is just a very good friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Daddy...

**Author's Note:**

> Eternal White Rose is referred to at the end as Shion.
> 
> It literally took me five tries before I got that name right (I also spelled "right" wrong, fml), why am I so illiterate.
> 
> And why do I always write shit like this at night.

**Shirai: Ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats. We are now beginning the show.**

**Shion: *passes out popcorn* Please turn off all electronic devices. Your exits are located to the right. Please keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times. Pregnant women are not recommended to be present. Thank you.**

* * *

The day Nagisa came over his apartment for a visit, Makoto was on the verge of passing out from exhaustion. For the past couple weeks he'd been studying his ass off for the mid-term exams. Even though many would consider him one of the smartest students in his class, he'd heard some pretty horrifying stories of how difficult the exams were to pass from other students, so he drowned himself in books from morning to night to make sure he was as prepared as he could be. He buried himself in textbooks, filled out notebook after notebook worth of notes to make sure he knew every little detail about his topics. From Biology to History, Math and even Art, Makoto studied his ass off to the brink of passing out from lack of sleep and proper nutriment. In the two weeks that he was cooped up into his apartment, the brunet was the perfect description of the stereotypical college student: starved, sleep-deprived, and surviving off of junk food and soda. The only times he ever got a proper break was when he was sleeping, bathing, or going to the nearby swimming pool to practice his backstroke.

When his little blond friend showed up to his doorstep one night dressed in tight jeans and a tank-top from a random band, Mako could hear the warning bells going off in his brain as clear as day. When he noticed the little devious smirk adorning Nagisa’s face, Makoto was just about ready to close the door in his face, but the little blond seemed to have read his mind and intruded into his humble abode with a cheerful, “Hi, Mako-chan!” He didn't even give him time to question his intentions before he was being dragged into the bathroom and forced into the shower, his body working on autopilot as he cleaned himself from head to toe. When he stepped out of the bathroom, the blond was waiting for him in his bedroom, closet doors ajar and clothes thrown in disarray all over the bed. Nagisa's only response to his outraged face was yet another happy, "We're going out tonight!"

And, of all places the little shit could have taken him to, leave it to Nagisa to persuade him to go out to a club. Makoto, despite being of the legal age, didn't particularly like to drink, but this dumb, hyperactive blond really was just too hard to say “no” to. There was something about Nagisa that got people to agree with everything he did—maybe that was why Rei was dating him.

So that's how Makoto found himself standing in front of the doors of one of Tokyo's popular nightclubs, the music loud and rumbling even through the closed doors. "I don't think this is a good idea, Nagisa." Just like letting Nagisa choose his outfit for the night wasn't a good idea. Makoto didn't even _know_ he owned jeans that tight until his little blond friend pulled them out of the back of the closet, and he started wondering if maybe the shirt he was wearing actually belonged to his shorter friend, because there was no way he would ever buy anything that revealed his midriff like his black shirt currently was.

"Oh, it'll be fine!" Nagisa replied cheerfully, a broad smile coating his lips. "What could possibly go wrong?"

"That's exactly what every character in a movie says before dying, Nagisa," the brunet commented dryly. After a short pause he let out a defeated sigh. "You know what? Let's just do this. I really need to take a break, anyway."

Nagisa cheered as he pushed Makoto in, the pair barely showing off their IDs to the bouncer out front. Oh, how he suddenly wished to be in his apartment with Haruka, doing something normal, like playing video games. No drinking, no loud noise; just the smell of freshly fried mackerel and the sounds of a TV. But no, Haruka just had to go out with Rin that night.

The music inside the club was even louder, making Makoto grimace and shrink into his shoulders as the bass boomed through the large speakers. Some sort of techno music was playing, the dance floor covered with writhing bodies and people of various ages and genders grinding against each other. The brunet discreetly looked away from the not-so-innocent dancing and scanned the rest of the building. The dominant colors, he noticed, were black and red, the latter slightly more prominent than the other. The far left side of the spacious room was completely taken over by the bar area, where a long, white, [ LED lit counter ](http://www.gointek.com/img/cms/led%20bar%20counter%20\(10\).jpg) extended from wall to wall. Behind it were shelves upon shelves of alcoholic beverages and cocktail syrups, all well-organized and neatly placed on their rightful places. The [ stools ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/94/41/e1/9441e1fcd7260a83859768c988d64a3c.jpg) were tall and looked extremely comfortable, with plush, red leather seats and backrests.

All in all, the place looked pretty sophisticated and modern, and the brunet would have probably enjoyed staying there if it weren't for the booming music that was increasingly getting on his nerves as time passed. Makoto turned back to Nagisa to complain some more about the fact, but stopped dead in his tracks when he realized that the short blond was suddenly nowhere to be seen, probably dragged away and mushed with all the sweaty bodies gyrating on the dance floor. Exasperated and too mentally exhausted to even think of going to look for his friend, Makoto grudgingly made his way towards the bar, sitting on the stool as far away from the rest of the party as possible. From where he sat, he could see the bartender serving the other patrons at a hurried, practiced pace. The brunet could only see his back, but it was with great surprise and interest that he noticed the broadness of the other male's shoulders—fit for a swimmer.

As if on cue, the man turned around, glass in hand, and his teal eyes (and _wow,_ were they a gorgeous, bright aquamarine) locked with Makoto's green ones, a smirk crawling over his lips. He sauntered over to the brunet, back straight, shoulders squared, clearly giving off the impression of _'I noticed you were staring_ . _'_  "What can I get you?" he asked over the noise of the music, but it wouldn't have matter to Makoto either way—for a second, all he heard was the man's baritone voice that left pleasant tingles on his skin.

The brunet took a few moments to compose himself before answering, and even then his voice wavered and cracked embarrassingly. "U-Um...something not too strong, please," he stuttered, resisting the urge to bite his lip at the intense gaze directed at him. To say the bartender was an attractive piece of ass would be an understatement—mostly because Makoto knew for a _fact_ the man had indeed a wonderful ass (he had kept staring at it, after all). The brown locks framing his tan face looked soft and freshly washed, the dark chestnut contrasting beautifully with the turquoise of his orbs, and Makoto had never felt more captivated by another human being as he was in that moment.

For a second, those beautiful eyes rolled up a bit as the bartender's face morphed into thought, but then he nodded and reached down, grabbing a simple bottle of some sort of beer, reaching for the bottle opener and snapping it open with ease. He slid it toward Makoto, "It's not that strong, I promise."

Upon closer inspection, Makoto noticed that the bottle had a pink tint to it, and when he warily took a whiff at its contents, was pleasantly surprised to notice it had a fruity scent. He took a slow, cautious sip and hummed at the taste. "It tastes like grapefruit," he commented, raising an eyebrow.

"Because it is," the man replied, smiling. "It's gentle on your tongue, and the alcohol level isn't too high for someone of your size."

Makoto sure as hell didn't miss that wink. A blush quickly took over his features, green eyes lowering shyly at the sexual undertone laced in those words. "Uh...thanks, I guess..." He narrowed his eyes and stared intently at the name-tag pinned to the man’s vest, trying to make out the letters in the dim light. “Sousuke?”

The bartender grinned a wolfish set of perfectly straight and white teeth, and oh my God, was that a _dimple?_ Makoto was so fucked. "No problem." And he proceeded to walk over to take care of another customer at the other end of the bar, hips swaying slightly.

Makoto swallowed down another sip of his beer as he watched the man move, from the way he effortlessly flipped and mixed the drinks to the way he smoothly delivered them to the customers. His tip jar was quickly being filled with money, and it didn't surprise Makoto in the least when he saw a lady slip in a generous bill—Sousuke _was_ good at his job and he definitely _was_ a very attractive man.

Which brought to attention yet another problem Makoto had completely forgotten about during the weeks he'd spent holed up in his apartment—he hadn't gotten laid in quite some time. The fact was brought even more to his attention when he caught a glimpse of Sousuke grabbing a frozen bottle from the mini-fridge beneath the counter. Drops of water condensed on its surface, dripping down until the bartender grabbed a towel and dried them up with one slow upward stroke of his hand, and—holy shit, Sousuke was staring at him.

The tall brunet had felt Makoto's penetrating stare as he worked, so it was only normal for him to return it with one of his own. And to see Makoto's face flush the dark color it did simply put a smile on his face.

The night progressed pretty quickly after that, and Makoto saw absolutely no sign of Nagisa for the next couple hours. Part of him wanted to go look for the blond and make sure he was okay, but the other part couldn't bear to step away from the man who kept serving him alcohol. So he sat exactly where he was, because Nagisa was a grown-ass man in the body of a twelve-year-old and he could take care of himself just fine (the little shit was a black belt in karate).

It wasn't until he downed the last drop of his third beer that Makoto realized he may or may not have been getting pretty drunk, pretty fast. It wasn't to the point where he would consider himself shit-faced, but the alcohol was just enough to turn him into a brave little soul. "Hey, Mr. Bartender!" he called, waving an arm just for good measure.

Sousuke chuckled, glancing at his watch on his wrist, clicking his tongue when he noticed his shift was almost over. "Yes, Mr. Customer?" he answered, resting his elbows on the counter.

Makoto leaned in towards the taller brunet, a coy smile curving his lips upwards. "You should totally have a fruity beer with me." Yeah, he was definitely drunk. Sousuke raised a dark eyebrow, weighing his options. He'd get in so much trouble if he drank on the job, but how was he to say no to this sultry sight? God, he hoped that Kisumi would get there soon so he could take over his shift. When Sousuke didn't say anything for a while, Makoto jutted out his lower lip in a small pout. "Please? My friend ditched me, so now I'm all alone. Won't you keep me company?"

"In a little bit, okay? Later," Sousuke replied, smiling softly. He hated not being able to do anything yet, but of course, Kisumi had a record for being late and not getting fired.

Makoto deflated considerably at the response, but perked up almost immediately once he realized that Sousuke's reply wasn't a definite "no". He lazily blinked up at the taller man and asked, "Do you promise?"

The bartender grinned. "Promise." And another customer called, so Sousuke glanced at Makoto for permission to leave.

"Hurry back," murmured the buzzed brunet, glaring daggers at the oblivious customers as he watched Sousuke's back retreat. As he waited, he pulled his phone out and sent a quick message to Nagisa, asking him where he was. For some reason, it really didn't surprise him when the blond replied with an _[Oops! Sorry, Mako-chan, I completely forgot about you! I'm with Rei now, do you want us to pick you up?]_ Makoto hovered over the keyboard as he thought about his answer. One quick look at Sousuke's ass later, he responded with a quick _[Nope, I'll get  a ride from someone]_. At least he hoped he could get a "ride" from the gorgeous bartender.

"Sousuke!" Someone called from the back, and said man stood straight to address the person calling his name.

"Kisumi! Took you long enough, asswipe," he growled, reaching behind him to remove the apron.

"Oh, what, did someone catch your eye?" Kisumi suggested, smacking Sousuke's ass jokingly.

When Makoto heard the bartender's name being called by a velvety voice, his first thought was _"How dare they sound so nice"_ . When he saw the attractive man with the fluffy pink hair and unique lavender eyes smile at Sousuke, his hand tightened around the empty bottle he was still holding, green eyes narrowing at the strawberry-wannabe. The second he saw that hand smack Sousuke's plump ass, he saw red, because how _dare_  he touch _his_ ass (which wasn't really Mako's ass, but he had claimed it to be his own by the end of the night)?

Clearing his throat to make sure he gave none of his thoughts away, Makoto called out to the teal-eyed brunet and watched as both heads turned towards him. "Is it 'later' yet?" he asked, tilting his head to the side cutely.

Sousuke watched Kisumi's mouth open in shock as he looked at Makoto. "What the fuck are you waiting for Sousuke, gimme that apron, you want a beer?" he asked in rapid fire, pushing the taller man from out behind the counter.

Makoto watched with great satisfaction as the strawberry-head pushed Sousuke towards him, having a new-found appreciation for him. "Welcome back," he greeted warmly once Sousuke sat in the stool next to his, back towards the rest of the club and attention focused solely on him. There was a small smile playing at the other's lips, and Makoto had the sudden urge to kiss it away. Alas, he refrained from doing so—it was still too soon.

Sousuke cleared his throat awkwardly, a goofy smile still plastered on his lips. Now that he wasn't serving Makoto drinks, he wasn't quite sure what to do. Suddenly, the brunet was a lot closer than before. And a lot warmer. It didn't help that he was still in his uniform (curse him for running late today) and the fucking bowtie was suffocating him.

Noticing the awkward silence slowly creeping up upon them, Makoto decided to make the first step and started the conversation with a simple, "So, how was work so far?"

"Work was a little boring at first," Sousuke replied, taking a swig of the beer Kisumi had given him. "And then this cute thing came over and asked for something light."

A light giggle—an actual _giggle_ , Jesus Christ—escaped Makoto's lips, scooting his stool closer to Sousuke's until their knees touched. "Yeah?" he breathed, taking a moment to study the other man's face from the closer view. Defined jaw, high cheekbones, straight nose, plump lips...Makoto had definitely hit the jackpot with this one. "Sounds like you got your hands full with this 'cute thing', hmm?"

The taller man hummed in response. "I guess so," he smirked as he looked down into green eyes. The color of endless meadows.

"Can't say I'm complaining..." the brunet whispered. "Though I wouldn't mind if you wanted to get a proper handful."

And okay, yeah, that sounded much sexier in his head. Makoto tried to hide his grimace the second the words left his mouth. He shouldn't be allowed to talk when he's drunk, whose great idea was it to get wast—oh, _wait_...

Sousuke, to his credit, managed to keep a relatively straight face, not wanting to embarrass Makoto, because _Jesus_ , that was a bad joke. But he still chose to play along, if only for the sake of politeness and an attempt to save the situation. "Oh? Would you be willing to offer that handful?" His fingers traveled to Makoto's arm, resting against the skin, rubbing small circles that were enough to create goosebumps on the smooth surface.

The green-eyed swimmer shuddered at the touch, but didn't shy away. Instead, he leaned into it and ran his own hand up the man's leg, resting his fingers on his inner thigh. "Depends...will you treat me well if I do?" Because no matter how attractive the man may be, Makoto wasn't about to throw himself at a douchebag. He had _class_.

"I'll treat you however you want me to treat you," Sousuke replied, leaning in slightly, giving just a hint of a kiss to those parted lips merely two inches away from him.

Tilting his head to the side, Makoto let his own mouth brush over Sousuke's as he spoke, green eyes still staring into deep aquamarine. "So if I asked you treat me gently, would you?"

"Of course." Another brush of lips.

"And what if I want you to fuck me hard, deep..." Makoto's words were barely a whisper by then. "Mark me all over and destroy me? Would you do that?"

The tall brunet groaned at those words, lips pulling back in a hiss. "If that's what you want," he whispered back, voice low and rough, rumbling in his throat and making Makoto shake to the bone. He barely registered the growing tightness in his pants.

Swallowing around the moan threatening to make itself known, Makoto threw caution out the window and firmly pressed his lips against the taller male's, biting down on the lower lip harshly before sucking it into his mouth. "Then get me out of here, Sousuke."

The bartender growled, diving back in for a deep kiss, not wasting a second to plunge his tongue inside the willing Mako's mouth. He explored every nook and cranny, running the tip over the brunet's teeth and sucking his tongue into his own mouth, earning a loud moan. When they parted, they were both panting, and Sousuke couldn't get his sight off the way Makoto was biting and sucking on his lower lip as he waited for a response. "With pleasure," he finally uttered, and he took Makoto's hand as he stood, leading him out the front door and ignoring Kisumi's calls. He'd pay the bill later, for both Makoto and himself. Kisumi owed him for someone probably, anyway.

As he was hastily dragged out the club, Makoto pulled out his phone and sent Nagisa one last text message— _[Getting dicked tonight, don't call]—_ before he was quickly urged inside a car. It smelled good, _new_ , and looked fucking beautiful with its black leather and blue accents, and _just how much does Soususke make working here?_

Sousuke himself slid into the driver’s seat, quickly thrusting the key into the ignition as he turned to glance at Makoto, smiling at the look of pure awe on the younger man's face. He wasn't the first to admire his car, but it was made his chest swell with pride when his baby was being praised. As he pulled out of the parking lot, Sousuke paused to think for a second; if he slammed the accelerator, he'd probably get home in less than ten minutes...but was it worth giving Makoto possible whiplash?

Noticing the car wasn't going to move any time soon, Makoto was momentarily brought back from his ogling and turned around to look at his partner, his hand hovering over the shifting gear in hesitation. The concern was endearing, but not needed, so he smirked once, tightened his hold on the seat, and said, "I like it fast."

The taller man grinned as he pushed his foot against the accelerator as hard as he could, speeding down the street, engine growling. The entire car ride barely registered in Mako's slightly intoxicated mind. All he could see were the city's lights merging together as they flew on the streets of Tokyo, the engine's purr reverberating throughout his whole body. He was fidgeting in his seat, aroused and neglected, cock straining in his jeans and hands begging to wrap around it, but he contained himself. He didn't want to ruin the slick leather of the vehicle, nor did he want to start the fun without Sousuke.

His excitement was the reason why, the second the car stopped in its parking spot, Makoto flew out the door and sprinted towards the main entrance of Sousuke's apartment building. He didn't have time to appreciate the modern design, making his way towards the elevator and jamming his finger on the button like his life depended on it. Immediately, he felt hands at his hips pulling him back against a hard, broad chest, and he brought one arm up to thread his fingers into the tall brunet's hair. "Mmh, what floor are we stopping at?" He made sure to rub himself against the hardness pressing into the back of his jeans as be spoke, the feeling of Sousuke's bulge promising good things.

Sousuke grinned, lips attacking the smooth neck underneath him. "Top floor," he whispered, a groan wrapped in his words at the feeling of Makoto grinding against him and he rolled his hips forward to nestle his bulge against the cleft of the brunet's jean-clad ass.

A low moan echoed in the empty hallway when Sousuke's hands traveled towards the front of Makoto's pants, pawing at his own arousal and making the brunet throw his head back against the man's shoulder. "Oh, fuck..." he whimpered, biting his lip as he ground back harder. "Just how much money do you fucking have, Jesus Christ..." As far as Makoto was concerned, only VIPs or those with a heavy wallet were allowed to live at the top floor of most buildings, especially expensive ones like the one they were grinding in (thank God it was late enough that the receptionist had left for the night).

Sousuke shrugged. "A bit," he replied, thrusting his hips against Makoto's ass again.

The sudden ding of the elevator forced the two men to part, but not for long. Once the automatic doors opened, and once they made sure no one inside, Makoto pushed Sousuke against the far wall and attacked his lips again, hands grabbing onto the other's shoulders and hair as he practically melted against his mouth with a lewd moan.

To say the taller man was surprised by the attack would be an understatement, but he gladly kissed back, sliding a knee in-between Makoto's legs, his thigh rubbing against the bulge straining against the denim. "My...bed," he managed through the assault, words breathy and broken.

"We'll get to it," Makoto breathed, pulling back with reddened lips and eyes darkened with lust. He ground against the thigh trapped in between his legs and let his head loll back as he grunted, his hands sliding down the front of the tall man's vest to grab at his pectorals. "God, you're so..." He squeezed the muscles hiding beneath taut skin when words failed him, the anticipation of having those thick arms wrap around him almost killing him.

With a fresh wave of heat overcoming his senses, Sousuke let out a low growl and lifted Makoto off his feet, arms tight around his waist and looking him in the eyes. "We're going to my apartment, to my room, to my bed. Understand?" His words rumbled in his chest, dripping with authority, and Makoto just about melted on the spot.

Pearly white teeth biting down on his lower lip, the green-eyed male quickly nodded his head. "God, _yes_..."

Once the elevator doors opened at the right floor, Sousuke practically jogged to his front door, Makoto still wrapped in his arms, and he set the brunet down to fish out his keys, inserting the correct one into the lock. "Are you ready?" he asked, his voice dropping an octave as he fixed the shorter male with a sultry look that promised ravaging.

Makoto whimpered out a, "Hurry!” and latched his mouth on the brunet's exposed neck, getting rid of the (sexy) bowtie with nimble fingers. He didn't even care where he threw the piece of garment, too preoccupied with marking every inch of tanned skin he could find. Sousuke smirked as he pushed the door open, gently nudging Makoto inside and closing it behind him. Makoto took a second to familiarize himself with his surroundings, taking note of the modern furniture neatly placed in a tasteful manner around the flat. What really caught his attention, however, was the [ wall ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/6e/a9/82/6ea982c6752b1994d6c192eccddb2a09.jpg) directly across the main entrance, covered in large floor-to-ceiling windows that gave a clear view of the city, bright and alive even at ungodly hours of the night. "The view from here is just—" Breathtaking, beautiful, dreamy... "—damn." He winced at his word choice. _Real classy, Makoto_.

The taller man simply chuckled. He walked up behind the swimmer and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him so his back would be flush with his chest in an intimate embrace. "I'm pretty sure the view isn't what you're here for," he whispered, pushing the two of them towards the windows.

Makoto threw his hands against the cold glass as he was slammed against it, his whole body following suit as Sousuke pressed himself against his back. He felt teeth at his neck and hands teasing the hem of his shirt, and he responded to the touches by tilting his head up and devouring the taller man's mouth with his own.

Sousuke briefly debated taking off Makoto's clothes, but chose instead to only undo the man's zipper, sliding his hand over the clothed erection. It wasn't like they didn't have an entire night to explore one another, after all, so there was no rush in his movements—it was just the beginning, one that others might be able to see if they stayed where they were, and the idea sent a thrill up his spine.

Makoto gasped sweetly at the sudden contact, twitching against the large hand fondling him. "S-Sousuke..." he stuttered.

"Hmm?" Sousuke hummed, leaning close to Makoto's ear and licking the shell. "Do you need something?" He smirked deviously when the cock in his hand twitched.

"Touch me," the brunet whimpered. "Touch me more."

At those words, the large hand slid underneath the fabric of Makoto's boxers, skin touching heated skin. "Like this?"

Mako threw his head back as waves of heat wrecked his body, his muscles quivering with intense pleasure. Oh, it had been so _long_ ... "Yes," he sobbed, " _more!_ " He thrust his hips forward and then back, Sousuke's hardness pressed firmly in between his plump cheeks. Spurred on by the sound, Sousuke tugged Makoto's pants down to his lower thighs, giving him some more room to work his hand up and down, remembering to thumb the slit at every opportunity he got. Makoto moaned and whimpered as Sousuke's skilled hands worked him over, his breath leaving him in quick pants as the heat kept growing inside of him, but it wasn't enough. He was craving the other's man touch inside him. "Sousuke," he whimpered, "I need you in me..."

Sousuke chuckled, tightening his hold on Makoto's cock, lips pressing against the brunet's ear. "We have all night, there's no rush." His thumb brushed over the tip of the other's angry red cock, collecting the pre-cum there to use it as lubricant on his next stroke down. He tugged at the skin with deft motions, varying in speed and harshness, making the shorter male thrust erratically into his touch to get more of the feeling. He was looking at Makoto's reflection on the window, admiring the way the skyline's lights made him glow.

Feeling eyes on him, the brunet turned his head to the side to bite Sousukes's ear, dragging his teeth along the entire length of the shell and lobe. "Then at least let me make you feel good, too," he muttered.

The taller man's hand slipped down a little farther to fondle Makoto's balls, groaning when his back arched against him. "I don't think you're in any position to do anything to me." Makoto took the words as a challenge, so he braced his hands firmly on the window and licked his lips, then swayed his hips in small circles against Sousuke, reaching out behind him to wrap an arm around the man's waist and pull him closer. Sousuke hummed in response to the gesture, grinding back against Makoto, smiling as he stared into emerald eyes. "Or maybe you are."

Makoto grinned to himself, but the smile quickly vanished from his face and was replaced by an open-mouthed moan when Sousuke's long fingers accidentally brushed his perineum. "A-Ah...!"

"Hmm?" The dark haired man hummed as his fingers brushed the spot again, pressing the pad of his finger against it in small circles. "You like that?"

Mako almost screeched at the intense feeling, shaking all over. "Y-Yes! Please!" He arched his back and thrust his pelvis into the tall brunet's hand, intensifying the pleasure overwhelming him.

Sousuke licked his lips as his fingers continued gently massaging the sensitive area, careful not to let them brush anywhere else, because he knew that Makoto wasn't going to last much longer if he kept this up. It showed in the way the other's muscles were tensing up, in the way those thighs quaked and buckled, and in the way Mako's cock twitched and oozed with pre-cum, drenching Sousuke's wrist.

And then Sousuke brought his other hand up to grab onto the pretty brunet’s cock again, jerking the stiff flesh with quick strokes, and Makoto found himself struggling to keep upright, body twitching with each stroke on that beautiful spot just beneath his balls that made his bones melt. "Oh," he moaned, gasping for breath. "Oh, _God_ , Sousuke..."

Said man smirked against the other's cheek, placing a soft, reassuring kiss there. "Are you going to cum for me, beautiful?” he murmured against the other’s ear, biting it right after and eliciting another whimper.

Head thrown back against the man's shoulder, Mako moaned like a whore, loud and long and sultry. " _Yes_ ," he hissed, "'m gonna cum...h-ah!" His voice hitched in his throat, hips stuttering as Sousuke kept touching all the right spots.

"Do it," Sousuke whispered, his hands picking up speed until he was yanking at Makoto’s dick like his life depended on it, faster and tighter and deliciously wet with the pre-cum that was at that point flowing steadily from the bright red tip. His own pants were unbelievably tight and uncomfortable, his trapped erection snugly pressed against the writhing brunet’s plump ass. "Cum for me," he growled through gritted teeth, scraping his nail against Mako’s perineum, and that just about did it for the handsome swimmer.

With an agonized wail, Makoto slapped a sweaty hand against the cool glass of the window, nails clawing at the smooth surface as the heat intensified, pleasure coiling tight in his belly. Moans flowed freely from his parted lips, little, breathy "Ah ah _ah_ "s that had him gasping for air. "C-Cumming...ah, cumming...!" His hips stuttered and jerked, grinding against the hard cock pressing against him and thrusting into the hand that kept milking him. Pleasure burst throughout his whole body, ropes of sticky cum splattered against the window, the milky substance thick and creamy with pent up sexual frustration. He moaned and whined as he came, Sousuke's name a jumbled mess on his tongue.

Sousuke relaxed, removing his hands once the swimmer whimpered in pained oversensitivity and taking a step back, enjoying the view of the brunet in this state, a trembling mess that couldn't even form words anymore.

Makoto’s legs were shaking terribly and he would have fallen to his knees if it weren't for Sousuke's arms holding him up by the waist, his breathing ragged and shaky. " _God_ ," he muttered, laughing breathily. "I really fucking needed that."

Sousuke chuckled, tapping his fingers on Makoto's waist. "Are you okay?"

Makoto nodded eagerly. "Fantastic," he replied. Then he turned around, eyes almost black with lust and a still unsatisfied desire gleaming in the emerald orbs. "Will you let me take care of you, now?" he asked sweetly, his fingers dancing at the waistband of the bartender’s slacks in a teasing manner.

"Only if you want to," Sousuke conceded with a nod.

Makoto wasted no time in dropping to his knees in front of the male, nimble fingers working to unlatch the belt buckle to gain easier access to the button and zipper. He undid the pants and pulled them down the tall man’s thighs only enough to uncover the bulging erection pressing against his black underwear, and Mako couldn’t help the breathy moan that escaped his lips at the sheer _size_ of the man’s dick. “God, you’re so fucking big…” he mumbled under his breath, biting his lower lip.

Sousuke’s chuckle was choked off when Makoto got down to business, mouthing over his hard erection through the thin fabric of his boxers. He could feel the almost scalding heat on his skin, the wet slide of Makoto’s tongue against the main vein and frenulum. His hips twitched forward when the swimmer wrapped his lips around the sensitive tip, head lolling back and shoulders slumping at the heavenly feeling. “Fuck, your _mouth_ …” he groaned, and was rewarded with the pretty jade-eyed man grabbing a hold of his boxer briefs to pull them down.

Both men hissed when Sousuke’s cock was revealed, the taller male at the sudden cold air hitting the overheated flesh and Makoto at how _thick_ it was. He wrapped his around the base and buried his nose there, breathing in the heavy, musky scent of arousal and soap. He felt the weight of a large head gripping a handful of his brown locks but couldn’t bring himself to give a shit, too busy smothering the hard flesh in his grasp with wet kisses and kitten licks. He traced every ridge and bump along the cock, moaning and breathing heavily. “Your cock is so fucking good,” he muttered, running his tongue from base to top and suckling on the pearly drops of cum gathering there.

Sousuke moaned low in his throat, eyes rolling to the back of his head at the erotic sight, gritting his teeth when Makoto’s lips firmly wrapped around his dick and applied suction. “ _Mm_ , fuck, baby, keep doing that...” he whispered, thrusting his hips forward as he used the grip he had on Mako’s hair to pull him towards him. The younger brunet moaned whorishly, sliding the cock deeper into his mouth until he could feel the head touch the back of his throat. The muscles there constricted around the hard flesh as if trying to push it away, but Makoto resisted the urge to gag and instead hollowed his cheeks tightly. “Fuck! Fuck, _yeah_ ,” Sousuke groaned, the grip in Mako’s hair tightening as the delicious feeling of the man’s throat rippling around him made his knees shake.

Makoto pulled back, dragging his lips around the erection in his mouth sweetly, and palmed at his own already hardening dick with his free hand. “Sousuke, I want you inside me,” he breather. “I want your cock, _fuck_ , I want it so bad!” He moaned loudly, running his nails down Sousuke’s hips in desperation, leaving bright red marks in their wake.

The tall brunet hissed sharply through clenched teeth and thrust his hips into empty air, seeking the lovely warmth of the shorter male’s mouth. What he gained, instead, was a handful of Makoto Tachibana throwing himself at him and attacking his mouth with tongue and teeth, sucking at his bottom lip. “Didn’t you say something about a bed?” he murmured in between kisses, lips brushing against the tall brunet’s with every word.

“Last door down the hallway,” Sousuke growled in response. He slapped Makoto’s ass as the petit swimmer turned away from him, watching it bounce with hungry eyes as he admired the sway of those slightly curvy hips.

Makoto practically rushed to the bedroom, shedding his clothes on his way there in a hurry and almost tripping all over his feet when he tried to push his pants off his legs. He could hear the rustling of clothes behind him and figured Sousuke was doing the same, the clinging of the belt buckle hitting the floor a further confirmation of his suspicion.

He barely made it through the threshold when he felt strong, large hands grip at his waist and throw him on the spacious bed. Makoto squealed in delight, an airy giggle escaping his swollen lips, and heat rose up in his abdomen at the strength behind Sousuke’s muscular frame. The idea of being manhandled even more roughly later in the night was enough to make Makoto’s knees go weak.

“What’s funny?” Sousuke asked as he climbed on top of the green-eyed male, his own teal orbs filled with mirth. He ran his hands up and down the expanse of Makoto’s naked torso, taking in every dip of his muscles, pleasantly surprised at seeing how well-toned the male was.

Makoto bit his lip to hold in a quiet moan when Sousuke’s thumbs brushed over his nipples, shivers and goosebumps wrecking his body. “Mmh, I’m just buzzed,” he mumbled cheerily, a coy smile curling his lips.

That gave Sousuke pause, his brows furrowing slightly in what looked like hesitation. “You’re not—”

“I _will_ remember this in the morning, handsome, I’m sober enough to know what I want.” He pulled the muscular brunet down to him and devoured his mouth in a violent kiss, teeth nipping at lips and tongues roaming around in their mouths. A breathy sigh echoed in the small space between them, followed by a deep groan when Makoto wrapped his legs around Sousuke’s trim waist and pulled him down so their lower halves touched.

Makoto tipped his head back against the plush pillows and Sousuke took full advantage of it, placing wet kisses all along his firm jaw and down his neck. The gentle kisses were soon followed by rough suckling and biting of the sensitive skin by his collarbone and behind his ear, sending Makoto reeling with pleasure. Breathy moans left his abused lips, hips twitching upwards to grind against the taller male. He could feel his member hardening again quickly at the stimulation he was receiving, sending little sparks of pleasure up and down his spine.

“You make such pretty noises, Makoto,” Sousuke murmured in between bites and licks down the brunet’s chest. He ran his tongue over one of his nipples and closed his mouth around it when Makoto keened in delight, tugging at the pink bud with his teeth and soothing it with kisses afterwards. “Are you gonna make more of those sounds for me?”

The young swimmer arched his back off the bed and pressed his chest against the older male’s mouth, one of his hands gripping a handful of dark hair and the other running his nails down the toned back above him. “G-Get inside me and find out,” he moaned in response, his perfectly white teeth worrying his bottom lip.

Sousuke chuckled, the sound rumbling low and deep in his chest, and he braced himself above Makoto with one strong arm while he reached under his pillow with the other. When he produced a small bottle of what appeared to be lube, the petit brunet raised an eyebrow at him. “What?” he asked in faux innocence, the glimmer of mischief in his turquoise eyes saying otherwise. “A man can never be prepared enough with these things.”

“I feel like you’re implying you would have brought someone else home with you tonight if I weren’t there, so I should probably kick you in the face for that,” Makoto answered slowly, his words laced with amusement. “But you’re far too pretty and I’m far too horny for that, so maybe in the morning.”

“I really do hope you’re drunk enough to at least forget about _that_ part in the morning…” the tall man muttered under his breath, not really caring if Makoto had heard him or not. He busied himself with opening the bottle of lube in order to diverge the conversation somewhere else, and it seemed to work like a charm. The swimmer’s pretty eyes were immediately directed to the action, tongue darting out of his mouth to wet his lips in what was clearly anticipation. His long legs unconsciously spread wider, giving Sousuke more room to work with and proudly displaying his erection.

Not many more words were said as Sousuke brought his slicked up fingers down to rub at Mako’s entrance, the pad of his fingers circling the hole in a teasing manner that had the light brunet squirm and shiver. “H-Hurry, Sousuke, put it _iiin…_ !” the younger of the two wined, gyrating his hips and trying to get the tip of the bartender’s fingers inside of him. “ _Please!_ ”

And who was Sousuke to deny such a sweet, polite request?

With a mischievous grin that could make panties drop, Sousuke slowly inserted his middle finger inside Makoto’s tight heat, feeling the walls contort and clench around him as if either trying to push him back out or swallow him even deeper—or both. He grit his teeth at the feeling, his heavy and unattended cock twitching between his legs because god _damn_ , he wanted to be inside his pretty boy so fucking _bad_.

But alas, good things came for those who wait, so Sousuke kept wiggling his long digit inside Makoto until the latter started pushing back against his slow thrusts, silently asking for more. The bartender stopped briefly only to pour some more lube on his fingers—a man’s best friend when it came to anal sex—and gently prodded the red ring of muscles with his index finger until he felt it relax and give under his touch, making the slide of both fingers inside Makoto a lot easier and less painful than it could have been.

He sat back on his shins and ran his now free hand down the brunet’s side in praise and comfort, teal eyes glued on the way he craned his head. Makoto was such a lovely thing to lay his eyes upon, and Sousuke couldn’t help but mentally pat himself on the back for finding himself such a treasure that night. “You’re doing so good, sweetheart,” he murmured lovingly, not missing the way goosebumps broke all over the male’s tanned skin at the small praise. Makoto whimpered in need and ground against his hand, and Sousuke groaned in turn when his fingers slipped even deeper inside him. “ _So_ fucking good…”

“S-Sousuke…” Makoto moaned, grabbing onto the sheets. The slow pace of the man’s movements had him both relax and beg for more, the slow burn that came with the careful fingering a familiar sensation he craved more of. “ _Fuck_ , give me more!” he whimpered.

Heat flared up Sousuke’s spine at the demanding words, the desperation in Makoto’s words affecting him like nothing and no one else ever has. He groaned and bend over to capture his lover’s lips in a bruising kiss, tongue violating his mouth the second those plump lips opened up to him. He moaned at the taste of alcohol and fruit on Makoto’s tongue, shivering when the brunet sucked his own wet muscle inside his mouth just like he’d done to his dick merely minutes before. It was wet and it was messy, and it was enough for Sousuke to snap out of his gentle daze and quickened the pace of his fingers. He withdrew the two digits and snapped them back in almost immediately, the rough motion earning himself a choked off scream that vibrated against his lips. “Is this what you wanted, pretty?” he growled once he pulled away long enough to take a much-needed breath.

“Y-Yes!” Makoto mewled, arching his back high off the bed and canting his hips upwards to meet each one of Sousuke’s thrust. He keened loudly when Sousuke growled against his ear and felt a third finger prod at his entrance, and the anticipation of having three of the bartender’s thick digits inside of him made his whole body vibrate with pleasure. “Put it in, _put it in!_ ” he mumbled incoherently, and then his breath caught in his throat when Sousuke did just that, quick and smooth because Makoto was just _waiting_ for it, he was all loose and ready for that third finger. So when Sousuke’s fingers stretched him nice and open, all Makoto could do was moan for it and writhe in the large bed, and clench down on the intruding digits like his life depended on it.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, the coherent part that was still somehow sane (though it won’t stay like that for long), Makoto could hear Sousuke’s low timber mumble filthy things in his ear, his hot breath fanning over his flushed and sweaty cheeks and making the hair at the back of his neck rise. He could also hear his own voice, loud and breathy and downright slutty, egg the larger man on, begging for more, begging for his cock because “oh God, fuck me, _fuck me!_ I’m ready, please, ah...ah, _ah!_ ”

“Fuck, Makoto, how are you even real?” he heard Sousuke groan, just before he felt a harsh bite delivered to his shoulder, and _fucking hell that was so hot_ . “Turn the fuck over and spread yourself for me,” came the command, and Makoto had never moved so fucking fast in his whole life (except for when he used to swim back in his high school days, but that was _different_ ).

He scrambled to his knees and reached behind himself to grab a hold of his ass and pull the cheeks apart, exposing himself and his clenching hole in the most filthy way he could muster. He heard Sousuke’s breath hitch in his throat and counted that as a small victory, his own dick twitching and heavy in between his legs, and he was quite sure there was precum leaking off the tip, but who the fuck _cared_?

He sucked on his lower lip when he saw the large man lather his impressive length with lube, giving himself a couple good strokes to cover its whole expanse and only managing to torture Makoto further. "Fuck me, please just fuck me..." he whined again, swaying his hips back and forth and spreading his knees some more.

"I'm hurrying," Sousuke simply replied through gritted teeth, because Jesus _fuck_ was Makoto’s ass a sight to behold, but he didn’t have much time to waste because he was quite sure his dick would fall off if he didn’t put it in soon. He positioned himself behind the brunet, teasingly rubbing the tip against the crying hole and enjoying the soft cries coming from Makoto's mouth. "Don't _rush_ me," he muttered, but who the fuck was he kidding? He _was_ rushing—he _had_ to rush—because Makoto was literally on the verge of tears and desperate for his cock just as much as Sousuke was desperate for the swimmer’s lovely, perky ass.

So he only wasted a fraction of a second more teasing the brunet’s gaping hole and then pushed inside him in one smooth, swift motion.

Eyes widening and mouth dropping open, Makoto hung his head low against the pillow and arched his back at the sudden intrusion, the sudden stretch filling his entire body with heat and pleasure, overriding the slight pain that came with it. He was so fucking thankful to Sousuke for taking his sweet time stretching him properly, because the pain of the intrusion was practically nonexistent. He instead felt filled to the brim and _so_ _fucking good._ "F-Fuck!" His voice was strained, but loud, long legs shaking as he ground back against the man’s still hips to take him in even deeper, making his own eyes roll to the back of his head at the sweet pleasure.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Sousuke moaned, burying his face into Makoto's neck, chest flat against his back, and biting at the skin there. God, Makoto was so fucking _tight_ . He knew from the way Makoto had openly and confidently flirted with him at the bar that the man wasn’t new to dating or sex, but _fuck_ if he didn’t feel as tight as a virgin.

"Oh, God, _move_!" the younger male begged, gyrating his hips to get some sort of friction and moaning in his throat when he managed to get just that.

Were it any other day, Sousuke would have made his partner beg for him to give him what he wanted, but he couldn’t deny Makoto such a lovely request when all he, himself, wanted to do was fuck that ass open seven ways to Sunday. He readjusted his knees so he had better balance and leverage and then pulled back until only the head of his cock was being hugged by Makoto’s tight heat. Then he grabbed the swimmer’s hips with his large hands and yanked him towards him just as he slammed back in with a brutal thrust. Makoto screeched and Sousuke groaned loudly, head thrown back to the ceiling and eyes clenched tight when Mako’s ass rippled and squeezed his member in all sorts of delicious ways.

And then there was no stopping the tall bartender as he started thrusting inside the smaller male like his life depended on it, pulling back and pushing back in in quick, deep motions that had the bed creaking and Makoto moaning almost immediately. The sound of skin slapping against skin and the smell of sex hung heavy in the room, making the air humid and hot, and their bodies were sweaty.

"J-Just like that," the swimmer panted, bringing one hand up to grab at Sousuke's muscular thighs as he was practically fucked open on his thick cock, each violent thrust knocking the breath out of his lungs. "Hah! So good...! Sousuke!"

Sousuke continued his fast pace, not once relenting, not even when the steady _thump thump thump_ of the headboard hitting the wall joined the sinful symphony of noises they were making. Low grunts and moans escaped his own lips, teeth clenched and eyebrows furrowed in both concentration and pleasure, because Makoto was fucking _tight_ . His ass was absolutely perfect, warm and wet and sucking him in with each thrust as if he never wanted Sousuke’s dick to leave him. Which worked just fine for him, cause Sousuke never wanted to leave Makoto’s hole, either—who in their right minds would? _Fuck_ . “You feel so fucking good, pretty boy,” he growled low in his throat, accentuating his comment with a violent thrust that had the younger male slip forward on the bed and sob in pleasure. “So fucking tight, _fuck!_ ”

“Y-Yeah!” Makoto wailed, grinding back and clenching his muscles around Sousuke’s cock to feel more of him. “Fuck me! Harder, Sousuke! _Yes!_ ”

And if there was one thing Sousuke was good at, it was delivering.

He yanked his cock out of Makoto’s entrance with a snarl that shook the walls, the petit male sobbing in despair at the loss, but the sound quickly turned into a breathy moan when Sousuke’s rough hands grabbed him all over and flipped him over on his back like he weighed nothing. His legs automatically spread to fit the dark brunet’s larger body in between them, so all Sousuke had to do was grab onto his thighs and throw one leg over his broad shoulder, practically bending him in half when he thrust back in roughly.

Cheeks flushed a bright red and lips glistening with saliva, Makoto was a mess. His hands were fisted in the sheets, almost ripping the fabric off the mattress. He buried his face in the pillow and arched his back, clenching his legs around Sousuke’s frame and grinding against each brutal thrust.

Sousuke groaned as he rocked his hips back inside, deeper, his fingers digging into the skin of Makoto's hips. He hoped he left mark all over the brunet’s body, hoped the bruises were left uncovered in the morning for the whole world to see. He wanted everyone to know he was fucking Makoto Tachibana, because the younger male was worthy of such praise.

Shame that the walls of the penthouse were soundproof—he really wouldn’t have minded if the neighbors stayed awake all night listening to them.

"Ah...harder!" Makoto moaned, pleasure shooting up his entire body as Sousuke stroked every inch of his body. "Oh, fuck…! You fuck me so good, oh my _God…!_ ”

Sousuke had to still himself at those words, the wave of heat that overcame his body suddenly too overwhelming and threatening to make him lose his shit on the spot. “Shit, _shit_ …” he groaned, resting his forehead on Makoto’s knee as his whole body shivered.

"No, don't stop!" A whine of frustration left the brunet's parted lips, followed by a moan as he clenched around Sousuke's dick. “Sousuke!” It took him a couple more moments to gather himself, but when the bartender finally felt like he wasn’t going to cum like a premature teenager, he resumed his hips’ movements, this time delivering thrusts that were slightly slower yet still rough and deeper. Makoto moaned and whined, clawed at the sheets and bit the pillow as he was plowed into the bed. Each inward thrust brought a whimper out of his throat, breath coming out in heated pants. "Oh...oh, fuck! S-Sousuke..."

Sousuke grasped Makoto's hair, pulling his head back as he started thrusting faster. "Fuck, Makoto..."

The brunet's ears were invaded by the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, sticky with lube and spit, and he was sure he would feel sore in the morning where their skin was touching.

And then Sousuke moved to readjust his position so he could move more efficiently, but what he didn’t realize was that the angle was just _right_ when he thrust back in. Makoto practically screamed when his prostate was hit at the perfect angle, his voice rough and scratchy, his whole body convulsing and tightening like a bow ready to snap in half. “Right there, oh God…! Ahn, aah! _Right there_ , f-fuck me right there!” he groaned, his dick twitching and leaking against his stomach. His body was vibrating and dripping with lust, heat rising up his spine and coiling in his belly as his sweet spot kept being rammed into, each thrust against his prostate shooting electricity up his spine.

With a deep moan that reverberated all around his room, Sousuke's free hand reached down and tugged on Makoto's cock, jacking it in time with his rapid thrusts.

Makoto's hips stuttered when he felt Sousuke's large hand envelop him, thighs quaking and back arching sharply. "Y-Yes..." he hissed, clenching his teeth together against the onslaught of pleasure invading all his senses. His mind was hazy, fogged up by desire, making him lose all control over his actions. "Fuck me...oh, _daddy_!"

Sousuke froze for a split second, eyes wide, but the shock lasted only a mere second before his mind clouded over with unadulterated lust. "Again," he growled, biting down on Makoto's shoulder. "Say it _again_."

Makoto gasped as the pain from Sousuke's bite blended with his pleasure, throwing his head back. "D-Daddy!" The word left him in a stuttered gasp, cheeks flushing a deep red. He felt so embarrassed, but _fuck_ did it feel good to let go like that.

"Fuck," Sousuke groaned. His hips moved quickly but every thrust was deep and precise, even if Makoto's voice was causing him to feel that all too familiar burning coil in the pit of his belly a little too soon.

Makoto wrapped his legs around the older man's hips and pulled him towards him, making him slide deeper to press into his prostate. "Oh, Daddy..." he moaned, low and sweet, biting down on his lower lip. “You fuck me so good, sir!”

"God, Makoto you're so hot," Sousuke muttered, pressing his palms on the bed next to Makoto's head as his hips grew faster.

"I'm gonna cum..." the younger brunet whimpered. "I'm gonna cum, Daddy...ah!" Makoto's whole body jerked with the ferocity of Sousuke's thrusts, each one precise and sending him tumbling closer to the edge of orgasm. Moans were freely leaving his lips, green eyes teary and unfocused as he stared at the ceiling of the man's bedroom. His hands moved from the bed sheets to Sousuke's broad shoulders, digging his nails into his tanned skin.

"Together, baby, together," Sousuke replied as his thrusts became more and more spastic, his own orgasm close, right there, right on the edge— _fuck._

Makoto was the first to step over that precipice, breathy and high-pitched moans escaping him as the pleasure inside of him exploded. His cock jerked in Sousuke's hand, drops of white cum dripping onto his stomach as he ground his hips against the other brunet's, drawing out his moment of bliss.

"Fuck...!" Sousuke gasped as he managed one last thrust into Makoto's tight heat, hips stilling as he spilled his seed inside of the brunet, his breathing labored.

The two men remained still for the longest of moments, still gently grinding against one another until the rush of orgasm began to vanish and oversensitivity began to make them feel uncomfortable. Sousuke detangled himself from Makoto and carefully pulled out of him, noticing the way the younger male shuddered and how his hole clenched on empty air. Cum trickled down the man’s inner thighs, and somewhere in the back of his mind, Sousuke should have probably worried about the lack of a condom and the potential threats that came with it, but at that moment he was way too fucking exhausted and satisfied to really give a shit about anything.

Except for Makoto. He gave a shit about Mako. He actually gave lots of shits about Ma—yeah, okay, no, that sounds _wrong._

He slumped down on the bed next to the tired brunet and ran a gentle hand through Makoto's brown hair, pushing some stresses behind his ear. "How are you feeling?" he asked in a soft murmur, smiling when the smaller man leaned into his touch.

Makoto had only the energy left to murmur a pleased and groggy, "Mm...backstroke for days..." before promptly passing out.

**Author's Note:**

> Ever wondered how authors sort through their stories as they write? Fear not! With Shirai's "Behind the Scenes" you can be part of the journey, too! (Side effects may include severe judgement and concern over the authors' mental health)
> 
> ***Behind the Scenes with Shion and Shirai***
> 
> Shirai: Makoto is an attention slut.
> 
> Shion: Just like you.
> 
> Shirai: Where is the lie, though.
> 
> Shirai: “ahidtinf gear”
> 
> Shion: What’s that one word before ‘gear’.
> 
> Shirai: Shut up, that’s what. *a few moments later*And now I have to drive.
> 
> Shion: This reply will await your arrival.
> 
> Shirai: *after a few minutes* Tadaima, bitch.
> 
> Shion: Okaeri.
> 
> Shirai: (눈-눈)
> 
> Shion: Ah yes. My three hour class. My favorite.
> 
> Shirai: Kill your professor, I know how you can get rid of the body.
> 
> Shion: Shirai, no.
> 
> Shirai: YAS, gurl.
> 
> Shion: MOTHERFUCKER I WROTE “SHOWER” INSTEAD OF “SOUSUKE”
> 
> Shirai: TROLOLOLOL
> 
> Shion: Is Whale Shark inside of Orca or no bc I can't tell
> 
> Shirai: For a second I thought you meant the actual animals and I was all "Shion, no, that's not how nature works"
> 
> Shion: Hey, you never know, animals are weird (I wrote “Weiss”, like no, this is not RWBY)
> 
> Shion: It's your turn, backstroke for days
> 
> Shirai: America is geographically illiterate. The newscast put Hing Kong in fucking Brazil. Help me. *pauses* Also, apparently I don't know how to spell “Hong Kong” *Looks like Shirai is grammatically illiterate*
> 
> Shirai: So apparently there's a kink for holy objects. *deep seme voice* "MAY THE POWER OF GOD COMPEL YOU"
> 
> We're trash. Love us.


End file.
